


The Vampire and the Angel

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angels, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dark Comedy, Drama, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Heaven, Light Angst, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek was a vampire, living his life like any other. Staying away from sunlight, avoiding garlic, drinking blood when necessary, and trying to stay alive and not be killed by vampire hunters. However, when he meets an angel, or a fallen angel to be more accurate, his life becomes a bit more hectic.





	The Vampire and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this idea isn't technically mine, the concept actually belongs to this person from Pixiv. I really really like the illustrations they did with Craig and Tweek and I just wanted to write a fic based off of it, but still has some of my stuff in it. I don't remember the name of the person I found the illustration from nor where it is. All you got to know is that this fic is loosely based off of a pixiv image, so it's not completely mine, so don't think it is. If anyone knows which image I'm talking, feel free to link to the original author of this idea or concept I guess, or just say it. Whichever is fine, I don't want to steal their work or anything, this is just a fic based off of their characters/version of Craig and Tweek, and I just wanted to write it because I thought it was a cool and unique idea.
> 
> With that, hope you enjoy this one shot, it does contain a lot of dark humor, sensitive topics, and etc, so please read the tags before reading. Thank you!

"P-please...please...no...don't...don't do this! I-I'll do whatever you say! Just...just please don't kill me!"

"Just...s-stay quiet...it'll be over soon, I promise," I said as I leaned forward and pressed my teeth against the woman's neck. The woman kept whimpering in my arms as I held her tight, making sure she doesn't move. Ugh..I really wish they didn't make this so hard, but...I have to do this.

"Please please pl- A-aaaaahhhh!" The woman screamed as I let out my fangs and bit down onto her flesh. She struggled in my arms as I started drinking her blood. It tasted so sweet...

After I had my fill, I let the woman go. She falls to the ground, unconscious. I sighed as I stared at her. I really hate doing this...hurting people like this, but what can I do? If I don't do this, I'll die from starvation. Oh how I wish I could just eat normal foods. How I wish I could walk outside when there's daylight. How I wish my hunger wasn't so constant and unbearable. How I wish...

...How I wish I wasn't born as a vampire.

I quickly picked the woman up and used my super speed to take her back to her apartment. I made sure to chant the memory erasing spell so that when she wakes up, she won't remember me, she'll simply remember meeting a man she met online and was on a date with. She'll probably think the man was a one night stand after she checks her neck, believing to be a hickey. That's fine...she can forget about me...she can forget about this awful night she has to witness. She'll continue her life...forgetting I ever existed.

After all...who would ever want to be with a disgusting monster like me?

I leaned forward and kissed the woman on the forehead, wishing her a good night. I always feel bad leading these humans on with my charms, making them believe they've finally met their true love. It always makes me feel so guilty. I stepped out of her bedroom window before I turned myself into a bat. I then started flying home.

Another night...another victim. Time to start the process all over for the next feeding. I simply sighed as I kept flying to my home.

In an open field area, there stood a lone and abandoned church. A long time ago, this small building had many people come in and out, showing their love for God, praying to him, confessing their sins, and everything else you'd expect at a church. However, when a bigger church was built in the town, this one was left rot from time passing. Why it was never demolished, probably because it was still considered a house of God, probably because it held so much history back in the day, probably because it wasn't morally right to get rid of a church, or because the people of this town didn't want to go through all that work to get rid of one small building. Whatever the reason why this place still stands, I don't know nor do I care. All I know...is that it's my home, and I love it.

The ceilings were nice and strong, so I can sit on the beams when I'm in my normal form, or hang upside down in my bat form. They were nice. Another reason why I like this old church was that no one comes here, aside from a few mischievous teens that would vandalize the place once in awhile or a few homeless people looking for a place to sleep and out of the rain. This place was my safe haven. No one would bother me here, no vampire hunters will find me here, and I can do whatever I want. I just wish cleaning this place was a bit more easier, with the lack of cleaning supplies, it's always dusty and filthy, but I'm use to it.

"Let's see...I have exactly...twenty four hours till I need to feed again...so I better find my next victim real soon," I said as I checked my planner. I took out my phone, wondering if maybe I should try finding someone on a dating app like that woman from before. "....." ...No...I shouldn't do that...at least not this time. My heart still ached for that woman. She was so nice...and looked really happy when I took her out for dinner. I couldn't do that to another person...making them believe they've find someone at last.

I put my phone away and sighed. I won't look for my next victim like that, not for awhile at least. I'll just do it the old fashion way. Fine some drunk bastard and drink their blood when no one is looking. They won't even feel it, they'll just think it's a dream in the end. Still...with how much alcohol they consumed, their blood is going to taste disgusting. Not looking forward to that.

I hung upside down, feeling tired. It'll be daylight soon, so I should get some sleep. I turned into a bat, making sure that if anyone does show up, they won't find a vampire hanging upside down. I let out a small yawn before I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable.

...I hope that lady will be find in the morning. Hope she won't feel too disappointed that her supposed prince charming isn't going to be there with her. Still...she'll probably move on and find someone else...someone better...someone who isn't...a vampire.

After all...who would ever like someone like me? Tweek Tweak...a blood sucking monster....

* * *

I stood before him...I stood before everyone. My heart was pounding against my chest. My hands were shaking, my legs felt like they were going to give in any minute, and yet...I didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Craig Tucker...you have sinned..."

I was still shaking, even as I clasped my hands together, praying for forgiveness. "My lord...I...I didn't mean to...it was just...the temptation of it...I...I swear to you, I will never do it again!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart beat.

"My dear child...no matter how many times you ask for forgiveness...no matter how many times you ask for a second chance...no matter how many times you push these thoughts away...you'll always come back to that particular sin. You will always be a sinner....you should be in Hell for this..."

"No! No don't! Don't send me there! Please! I beg of you!" I exclaimed. I get on my knees, raising my clasped for forgiveness. "I swear! I won't have these thoughts again! I won't! Just don't send me there! Don't send me there! I can't living knowing I'm there! I can't live if I'm not an angel! Don't send me there! Don't send me there! Please!" I cried out, feeling my tears fall to the ground.

"....Such a pathetic display...I thought I've taught you better..."

"My lord...p-please...you may punish me however you like...but don't send me there...don't send me there with those creatures..." I begged and begged, feeling my tears fall down my face.

"....Very well...I won't send you to Hell."

"My lord...thank you! Thank you," I sighed in relief.

"Instead...I'll send you to earth...there you'll live as a fallen angel...no long will you be able to fly back up here, no longer will you have your halo. You may continue to look like an angel...but deep down...you are no longer one of us."

"...No...you can't! You can't!" I stood up, gripping on the bar in front of me. "I can't bare knowing I'm not an angel! I've lived my life as one! You can't do that to me! You just can't! What is my purpose if I'm not the lord's angel!?" I asked, feeling my tears building up.

"My decision has been made, Craig....be grateful that I don't send you to eternal damnation. You shall live the rest of your life as a mortal...a fallen angel. You'll still have the power of flight...but no longer will your wings reached the Heaven's gate. You will start behaving of that of a human...you will eat like one...you will have desires like one...and most of all...you'll die like one. Whether you die from disease or by another's hand, you will die...and your soul won't come here...nor in Hell...your soul will be lost...forever."

"My lord...don't do this...I've done nothing but serve you! I've done nothing but show my love and loyalty to you! How could you do this to me!" I exclaimed, feeling the ground shaking underneath me.

"The moment you started having these thoughts...and with a human...it shows that your love for me...your loyalty for me...aren't as I thought they were." I watched as he disappears from his throne, leaving me as two angels grabbed my by the arms, pulling me away from the courtroom.

"No! My lord! Forgive me! Forgive me! Don't send me down there! Don't turn me into a fallen! Don't do this! Don't do this!" I screamed and begged, feeling my throat hurting with every word I shouted. The two angels stopped and opened the Heaven's gate. They took me all the way to the edge before pushing me off the heavenly clouds. I started falling, my wings couldn't move. Tears flew out of my eyes, as I wept while falling. The last thing I saw was the Heaven's gates closing.

I have become a fallen...probably the worst punishment an angel could ever receive.

* * *

I wake up with the feeling of the moonlight against my skin. It was already dark, huh? How long have I been asleep?

When I took out my phone, I saw that it was already seven. I can feel my stomach growling. I guess it's time that I find my victim.

I stepped outside, making sure it was safe. I turned into a bat and decided to head towards the park, there's always a few drunkards there around this time. Once I reached the park, I hid inside a tree, trying to get a better view of my surroundings. So far...I've only seen a few people night jogging or people walking home. No drunkards anywhere.

My stomach growled, I placed my hand over it, shushing at it. "Be patient..." if I don't hurry, people might get suspicious if they hear someone's stomach growling very loudly. "Hm?" Suddenly, I spotted someone. I saw a man with a beer bottle in one hand, he was staggering around, bumping into trees, trashcans, and even people. With my super smell, I can smell the alcohol from him. Jesus...how much has he drank tonight?

Letting out a sigh, I got out of the tree and started following him. I made sure my cloak hide my face and my clothes, can't draw attention to myself. I wish I had the time to get normal looking clothes for myself, but not many stores opened during the night.

I continued following the man, hoping we'll be somewhere more secluded and not a lot of people would be around. I kept following him until he suddenly stopped. I wonder why?

"Well hello pretty little thing...isn't it too early to be dressing up for Halloween?"

"...Fuck off." A voice? It was slightly nasally, but it sounded like a young man. I was currently hiding behind a tree, making sure to not be seen. When I poked my head out just a bit, I could see another person talking to the drunkard. Wow...and I thought my clothes would draw attention, this guy has wings. Is this suppose to be a art thing or something, why is he dressed up like that? The guy was wearing a blue jacket, but it seemed that his sleeves were cut off. He was wearing black jeans with ripped holes in them, was wearing a blue chullo hat with a yellow poofball. He also had piercings on his ears, and of course...the white, fluffy looking wings. Was he cosplaying or something? Was there a convention going on? What is this?

"Don't be so mean, little angel. Why don't old Sammy keep you company? You seem down..."

"...Angel...you think...I'm an angel?" The guy looks up at the drunkard, looking so...hopeful. The fuck?

"Yeah...you like being called an angel, huh darling? Well old Sammy here will keep saying your an angel...if you spend the night with me," the drunkard hiccuped in between his words. Disgusting.

"...You'll...really call me an angel?" The guy asked. He clasped his hands and looked up at the man with so much admiration. What is he doing!?

"Sure kid...now...why don't you be a good little angel...and start showing me what's under those jeans of yours?"

"...?" The angel guy tilted his head in confusion, but does look down and starts unzipping his jeans.

Oh fuck! "H-hey!" I screamed, leaving my hiding place. "Y-you get away from him you creep!" I exclaimed as I stepped in between the angel guy and the drunkard.

"Oh buzz off kid...unless you also want to join in," the man grinned.

Feeling disgusted, I have lost my appetite at that moment and now my hunger was replaced with anger. I stepped forward, getting close to the asshole's face.

"I said...leave him alone!" I said, morphing my face until it looked exactly like a beast. My eyes glowed red as my fangs grew and became more monstrous.

"D-d-demon!" The drunkard exclaimed as he fell back then turning and started to run away.

"...Demon?" The guy whispered.

I turned around, still angry at what just happened. "Are you insane!? What were you thinking!? You don't let someone do that! You could have gotten yourself hurt!" I shouted.

"Demon...demon...demon..." The guy muttered over and over. Oh boy, he must not be well, I better help him.

"Hey...you okay? Look...I'm sorry for yelling...I guess you're not...all there...especially since you almost let that guy into your pants. Why don't I take you to a hospital and get you some help, yeah?" I was about to take his hand, but suddenly, the guy takes out a knife and slashes my hand. "Ow! Fuck!" I hissed in pain as my blood started dripping out of the cut. Suddenly, the cut started stinging...now it's...burning? I accidentally cut myself before, but it was never like this!? The only time my body would react like this is if...if...unless...that knife is covered in- "Is that covered in holy water!?"

"Yes...and if you don't fucking stay away from me, I'll kill you! I'll kill you demon! I won't go down there! I won't let you take me down there!" The guy exclaimed. Oh god...he's more out of it than I thought.

"Look, I'm not a demon...well...maybe I am. I mean...I do react to holy water like one...it doesn't kill me tough...no wait, not helping!" I exclaimed, "I'm a vampire. Huge difference!"

"...Lies...all you demons just lie through your teeth." The guy spoke. Oh Jesus. "...But...I'm no longer an angel...I can't go back to Heaven...I can't fly with my brothers and sisters anymore..."

I'm starting to get concerned here, maybe he needs to get some serious help here. "A-angels? What are you talking about? Are you okay?" I asked.

"...I...I'm no longer an angel...what good am I now?" Suddenly, the guy started crying. Oh Jesus!

"H-hey...it's alright...you look like an angel...you're fine...if you want to be an angel...then be one, no one is stopping you," I said, trying to reassure him.

"Lies..all lies...you just want to take me to Hell...but I won't...I won't let you! I'd...I'd rather kill myself then go down there," the guy suddenly points the knife at his neck. Oh my god!

"Woah! L-let's not be rash here...why don't we put the knife down and just talk. No one is taking you to Hell, I don't even know how to get to Hell! So you don't have to worry about going to Hell!" I was getting nervous, that knife was really getting close to his neck.

"It doesn't matter. I'm no longer an angel...demons will come after me...I no longer have my halo...I'm useless...I'm worthless....I should just end my suffering once and for all," The guy lifted the knife and was getting ready to plunged it down to his neck.

Thinking fast, I quickly chanted my sleep spell and tried to get him to sleep. "Sleep....sleep...sleep," I chanted as I stare at his eyes. 

"Nnng...no...don't you...fucking...dare..." The guy dropped his knife before collapsing on the ground.

I let out a sigh of relief. What a fucking nightmare!? What the fuck happened!? I was just suppose to get a quick bite to eat when this suddenly happened. Jesus fucking Christ! I stared at the unconscious body before me. I better take this guy to a hospital and get him some help.

I picked the guy up and was about to leave, but I stopped when I smelled something. It smelled...good...it's probably the best smell I've ever smelled. What is this? I looked down at him and noticed that there was a small cut around his neck, probably when he was pressing that knife.

I gulped when I leaned forward and got a good whiff. Oh my...it smells...so good...so...so addicting. I wonder...what it taste like....

I can feel my mouth watering as I stared at the small blood droplet. No...I shouldn't...I should just take him to the hospital and maybe find someone else to get some blood...but it might be hard...and my stomach is already hurting... Nnng...no...I shouldn't....but he's right there...and he's unconscious...and the old church isn't too far from here....

I sighed and turned around. I started heading home. If I don't eat...I'll die, and I don't want to die. I just hope this guy doesn't wake up while I'm consuming some of his blood...

I reached the old church and carefully laid him on one of the old benches. I took his hand, and decided to take some blood from his wrist. I don't want to take too much, especially since he's not well and all. I leaned forward and pressed my fangs against his wrist. ...Mmm...he smells...so good...

I bit into his flesh.

Oh...oh my...what is this flavor? I've never tasted something like this in my life! It's so...delicious...so good! It took so much of my willpower to prevent myself from sucking this guy dry. I released his hand and started licking my lips, making sure to get every drop. I then started licking the blood from his wrist, wishing I didn't have to stop. I haven't been this satisfied in years! As I was licking the blood from his hand, I stared at the guy.

...Wow...for someone who isn't all that up there...he sure is cute...his eyelashes were long...his lips were slightly full, and he had such a thin body. He was beautiful...almost like an angel.

I scoffed. Angel...what am I thinking? This guy just went on and on about being an angel and stuff. I placed his hand down and simply stared at him. Such a shame...really...with a cute face like this...I'm sure he could have found someone to love or something...if only he wasn't so...angel crazy earlier. Sighing, I decided to take him to the hospital now, but first things first...I better take these wings off and make it easier for the doctors and nurses.

I sat the guy up, making sure I get a good grip on his wings. I tried pulling them off, but...something...wasn't...right....

"H-huh? Why isn't this...coming off?" Did...did this guy glue them or something? How angel obsessed is he!? I continued pulling and pulling, but no matter what I did, they wouldn't come off.

"A-ah! No...don't! Don't take my wings away! Please...God...forgive me..." The guy muttered as his face showed pain.

I froze. I let him go and let him clump down on the bench. I noticed a feather was in my hand. When I inspected it, I realized that it was real.

"Holy shit..." This guy...he was an actual angel! "Oh god! An angel! How could I bring an angel here!? W-what are you even doing here!?" I know vampires and angels don't really interact that much, but since angels hate demons and technically vampires are a kind of demon, I'm pretty sure angels would hate us. Oh fuck! "Oh god! What am I going to do!?"

The angel muttered something in his sleep, tears started spilling out of his eyes as he continues to sleep. "Please...forgive me...forgive me...forgive...me...."

"...." I stared down at the angel. Boy..something must have happened to him, otherwise why would he be down here...instead of up there? "....Augh...I must be insane..." I sighed as I sat next to him. I know I can't take him to the hospital, I can't let humans know that an angel is among them, crisis and chaos would start! So I guess I have no choice, he'll have to stay here until he wakes up, then...I don't know...maybe convince him to not kill me...or himself. Whatever happens...I hope I can get some answers from all of this.

I let out a sigh and sat there, next to the sleeping angel. I can't believe what I gotten myself into...

"Nnngg....mm..."

I stared at the angel, he still looked upset...but was sleeping peacefully. I don't know why, but I suddenly found myself petting his head, hoping to calm him down as he sleeps.

"Tch...at least I know why you look so cute," I sighed as I leaned back on the bench, closing my eyes. I know it's still dark outside, but I'm completely drained. Maybe getting some sleep early won't hurt.

* * *

When I woke up, it was morning outside. How long have I been sleeping?

I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. I suddenly remembered the angel from last night. I turned my head and paled when I realized he wasn't next to me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I stood up and started looking for him. His scent was still strong, which means he hasn't gone outside yet, so where-

Suddenly, I hear commotion from the back room. I quickly entered the room and paled when I see the angel on top of a stool, a rope dangling from the ceiling. The angel had his eyes closed as he grabs hold of the noose and started putting it around his neck.

"W-wait! Stop!" I exclaimed. Just before he jumped off, I managed to grab him and hold him up. "What on earth are you doing!?" I exclaimed, struggling to keep him up.

"I'm trying to kill myself," the guy sighed as he stared at me with an annoyed look. As if he has any right to be annoyed right now! "Could you mind letting me go? I want to get this over with already."

"Fuck no! I'm not letting you die!" I exclaimed.

"Well if I die, you an have all the blood in my body. I know you took some last night," the guy said.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed that I was caught. "Look, I'm sorry for taking your blood while you were unconscious! B-but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself!"

"I'm not killing myself because of that, I could give a damn if you drank all my blood last night. I'm killing myself because...I don't have my halo...I'm not...an angel," the guy said.

"...So you're just killing yourself because you don't have a stupid halo!?"

"I-it wasn't stupid! It symbolized that I was an angel...that...I was God's...angel...and now I don't have my halo...and I can't go back to Heaven...so I'm pretty much useless! I...I don't deserve to live," the guy said, tears filled his eyes.

"...Look," I sighed. I used my strength and powers to lift him up so I can get the noose off. "I know it must be hard...with what you're dealing with..."

"You don't even know what I'm going through," the guy said.

"You're right...I don't..but...killing yourself isn't the answer here. You're basically solving your short term problem with a permanent solution," I said.

"Short...term? This isn't...short term. Being a fallen angel is permanent!" The guy glared at me. He suddenly pokes me in the eyes, forcing me to drop him.

"Ow! Fuck! Why did you do that!?" I cried out in pain.

"For being annoying...and stopping me from killing myself. I don't know whether to get angry at you for that...or get angry at you for not just taking me to Hell."

"For the last time...I'm not a demon from Hell, I'm a vampire. Huge difference there!" I exclaimed, rubbing my eyes.

"...Vampires...demons...it doesn't matter to me...I'm fucked in the end..." The angel suddenly collapsed on the ground into a fetal position. Oh boy.

"...Hey...come on..don't do that. What are you going to do? Lay like that forever?"

"Might as well...even though my body can't age...I could still die from starvation or something...it's better this way. No one wants a fallen angel...a useless angel...a no halo angel..."

"I get it...you're not a big shot angel anymore, but that doesn't mean the world is ending," I sighed.

"It feels like it. Now...if you aren't going to take me to Hell..or kill me...then leave me alone," the angel said.

"No can do....after seeing you like this...I'm pretty sure I can't leave my eyes off of you. From now on...I'm going to keep watch of you and make sure you don't do something stupid," I said.

"....Fine...do whatever. It's all pointless anyways. I will kill myself, and you can't stop me forever," the angel said.

"Well...considering I'm immortal and have lived for hundreds of years already....I'm pretty sure I have time..." I sighed.

"....Whatever...I'd rather have you take my blood and suck me dry until I'm noting but dust," the angel said.

"Jesus...you are sure negative...." I sighed as I sat down next to him. "...So...got a name, angel boy?"

"....It doesn't matter..."

"Yeah? Well if we're going to be spending a long time together...might as well get to know each other. I'll go first, I'm Tweek Tweak, a vampire."

"...."

"Come on...tell me your name...unless you want me to call you angel boy for all eternity," I said.

"...Craig...Tucker...a fallen angel," Craig sighed as he laid there.

I smiled and gently patted his head to comfort him. "Nice to meet you Craig...I hope you don't mind me sticking to you from now on," I said.

"...Do whatever...it doesn't matter," Craig sighed.

"You are one negative Nancy," I sighed.

Honestly...I don't know why I care, I don't know why I even want to save this angel from killing himself. If he did kill himself, I could easily take all the blood he has in his body until it's all gone. Feeding myself would last me a week!

...Still...seeing him like this...seeing him be all sad and depressed...I can't leave him alone...I can't let him die. I'll show this angel that being down here isn't so bad...and who knows...maybe he'll get use to his new life as a fallen angel as he called it.

"...Um...you think you can stop laying on the ground? It's really dusty around here," I said, worrying he might get dirty or get dust in his lungs.

"Who...fucking...cares?"

Yep...this guy is going to be a lot of work...

* * *

"C-Craig! What are you doing!?" There he is again...that annoying vampire. "W-where did you even find bleach!? You haven't left the building all day!"

"Where do you think? I found it in the supply closet," I said as I pointed at the door.

"Jesus, these humans really need to clean up after themselves...." the vampire muttered. Whatever. "A-ah! Don't you fucking dare pour that into your mouth! Not only is that dangerous, but it's already an old meme!"

"...What's meme?" I asked. What exactly is this vampire saying? His words are so confusing and frustrating that I have the sudden urge to flip him off. He's so annoying.

"I'll tell you later, now drop the bleach," the vampire frowned.

"...." Sighing, I put the bottle down. It wasn't that I was afraid of him or anything, it's more that I know he'll use his vampire powers to stop me anyways, and since I don't want him getting into my head again, I'll just do as he say...for now. There's always next time, I just have to do it when he's not looking.

"Jesus, you are such a troublemaker, I'm getting exhausted from looking after you," the vampire sighed as he sat down next to me. I can see the dark bags under his eyes.

Hm...I might have an idea. "Maybe you should get some sleep, it has been a few days, and aren't vampires suppose to be sleeping during the day?" I asked.

"Nice try, but if I go to sleep, you'll end up trying something, so I'll go to sleep when you do," the vampire said. Fuck him.

"As if...I'll never go to sleep," I pouted.

"Fine...then I guess I'll never sleep too," the vampire said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine...."

"...." I turned away, getting even more irritated. "Fine."

We spent the rest of the day just sitting there, not saying a word. How annoying this vampire is. Why can't he just leave me alone? So what if I die? It's not like I'm useful anymore....I'm useless..completely worthless. God doesn't want me, the angels don't want me, and if the humans knew of what I really am now, they also probably don't want me. So why? Why does this vampire want me to stay around? To feed off of me? To take me to Hell? What is his reason?

Suddenly, I hear his stomach growling. It's been growling for a couple of days now. Though I don't know much about vampires, I do know that they need to feed off of blood in order to live. They have to do this at least once a day, and yet...he has not gone outside to find a victim nor has he tried feeding off of me. He really is annoying and stupid. For someone who doesn't want to see me die, he's letting himself waste away.

"...." I lifted my hand and bit down on my finger as hard as I could until it drew blood.

"W-what are you doing?" The vampire asked.

"Shut up," I muttered as I continue to bite my finger until I managed to get a lot of blood out of my finger. I lifted my hand and showed him the blood from my finger. I can see him being mesmerized by the little droplet of blood. "Don't you want some?" I asked.

"I...I... N...No! I shouldn't!" The vampire turned his head away and closed his eyes and covered his nose.

"You haven't eaten in days, you'll starve to death you know," I said.

"I-I can manage for a little longer...and I'll just find something to eat when you're too tired to kill yourself...s-so...p-put that finger away and stop...stop tempting me with it," the vampire said.

"...." He truly is an annoying creature. "You sure? The first time you were feeding off of me, I can feel how you've been enjoying it. Doesn't my blood make you crave it? Don't you want to taste more of it?"

"Nnnngg..s-stop it..." The vampire groaned.

"If you don't take this blood...it'll go to waste very soon...and I know you vampire don't like to waste your food," I said. I placed my hand closer to him, waiting for him to take the bate. He'll give in soon enough, then he'll lose control and just end up taking all of my blood, then I'll die. We'll both get what we want. "Oh my...some of it got on your cape...I'm sure that smell won't go away any time soon," I said.

"Nnng...nnggg...a-ah!" Tweek turned around, his eyes were glowing red. Finally.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel those sharp fangs against my neck. ....I felt...nothing. I opened my eyes, wondering why I don't feel sharp teeth piercing my skin, however, when I looked up at him, I paled when I realized he was simply sucking on my finger.

"Y-you...you disgusting creature!" I exclaimed as I pulled my hand away. The blood droplet was gone and my finger was a bit pale, but it'll turn back to normal soon. "W-what are you doing!? You aren't suppose to take my blood by sucking my finger! You're suppose to take it from my neck!" I shouted.

"...Pff," the vampire sat up straight, wiping his mouth with his thumb, "you really think I'd lose control just like that? Sweet angel...I've lived for hundreds of years...I'm not newborn vampire...I'm not a newbie. I have enough willpower to stop myself from going mad with hunger," the vampire smirked.

So fucking annoying....

Getting angry, I lifted my hand and finally flipped the bastard off. "Screw you, vampire! I hope you get staked in the heart!' I exclaimed as I walked away, but since I had nowhere else to go, I ended up just sitting on a bench on the other side of the room, not looking at him.

I can still hear his laughter as I sat there.

After awhile of not talking to each other, I knew we were both getting tired. Whenever I peeked at the vampire, I would see his eyes getting heavy, ready to close. Smiling to myself, I decided to try one more trick to get this damn creature off of my back.

I started to sing a  lullaby.

I started to hum at first before I sang louder. I was glad that God didn't take away my gentle singing voice, he truly was a merciful God. I kept singing and humming, making sure to keep an eye on the vampire. The vampire wobbled a bit, his head kept bobbing, trying to stay away. After a minute, he finally fell asleep.

I stopped singing and smirked, "stupid vampire," I said as I got up and walked over towards him. I made sure he really was sleeping and not pretending. When I felt his gentle breathing, I knew he was out. Perfect. I was about to walk away, but I stopped and grabbed his cape. I draped it over his shoulders and prayed for him. "Thank you for worrying about me...and for not taking me to Hell, vampire. Hope you finally rest...and not have to worry about a poor and worthless creature such as myself. I pray that you find a happy life now...without me in it," I said. I turned and walked away.

I decided to look in the back room, hoping to find some rope or anything sharp I could use to slit my wrist. It was really hard to find anything though, not when there is so much dust, cobwebs, and unorganized boxes laying around. I even started coughing when I tried moving a box around.

Ugh...this is so troublesome, I'll never find anything to kill myself with when it's this messy! I groaned as I looked around. For a vampire, he sure is letting this place go. I sighed as I looked around. I suddenly spotted a broom in the corner, there was no dust on it, so I assumed the vampire must have used it recently. Looking at all the dust and cobwebs that were around, I decided I might as well do one little favor for that vampire...after all...he was keeping an eye on me out of good will...no matter how annoying it was.

I grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floors. I got rid of the cobwebs and threw out any trash that was laying around. I managed to clean the room in ten minutes. It almost looked brand new.

"...." I stepped out of the room and checked out the main area. It was completely dirty, just like the back room. "....This is the house of God...can't have one looking this...pitiful," I muttered. I stepped out of the back room and started sweeping the floors and cleaning everything.

I completely forgotten what I was suppose to be doing.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I smelled something...nice. It smelled fresh...warm...and...delicious smelling. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was sitting on one of the benches, the broom was still in my hands. Damn it! I was so busy cleaning yesterday, I completely forgot to kill myself! I even fell asleep after I was finished! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

"Glad to see you're awake," that annoying voice again.

I lifted my head and saw the vampire. He had a plate with what appears to be human food on it. "I thought vampires can only consume blood," I said.

"That's true...but once in awhile...I like to eat some of the food that these humans made. It taste so good...even if I can't satisfy my hunger and energy with this...I just like the flavors," the vampire smiled as he took a bite of what appears to be a loaf of bread. "Mmmm...so good. It's always delicious when it's still warm," the vampire said, smiling.

I can feel my stomach growling. I placed my hand over my stomach, trying to silence it. "Hmph," I turned my head, trying to ignore him and the food he has, but my stomach was still growling.

"....You want some?" The vampire asked.

"N-no! I don't need to eat! Just because I'm a fallen and now need to eat food, doesn't mean I want to! I....I'd rather starve to death than eat food that you brought, vampire!" I exclaimed.

"Woah...I'm just asking, no need to get angry," the vampire sighed as he took another bite. "But...if you want some of this delicious bread, you'll have to ask nicely," the vampire said.

"Tch...I will never do such a thing...especially to the likes of you!" I said. I crossed my arms and sat there, not looking at the vampire or his food.

After awhile, the smell from the food was starting to become unbearable. With every sip and crunching noises the vampire was making, it felt like an eternity of him just eating that damn bread.

"Mmm...so good," the vampire suddenly spoke, "it taste so good! I only wish I didn't buy so much...I know for a fact that most of this delicious bread will go to waste real soon."

"...." My stomach was getting louder and louder, begging to be fed. "....Nnnngg..." I was shaking as I look back, seeing the display of bread. My mouth was watering, and my stomach won't shut up. I just...can't...I finally gave in.

Standing up, I walked over towards the vampire, my head was down. I feel ashamed for what I'm about to do.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Vampire, I would like to have some bread," I said, feeling my cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh? Well if you want some bread, you have to ask much more nicely than that," the vampire said.

"...Vampire...may I have some bread, please?" I was gritting my teeth.

"It's not vampire, angel boy," the vampire said.

"...Tweek...please?" I asked.

The vampire smiled before grabbing a big piece of bread and handing it to me. "There you go, enjoy."

Looking at the piece of bread, I sat down and started eating it. Oh my...this really is good, especially when it's this warm. Humans sure know how to make something as simple as bread taste so good.

"Mmm..." I happily ate the piece of bread. It tasted so good. It's been so long since I've eaten something this good.

"Jesus, slow down. You're going to choke if you eat that fast," the vampire said, taking a sip of that brown liquid. Choking huh? If this bread wasn't so good...I'd probably do it. "Here, you must be thirsty as well," the vampire said, handing me a cup of that brown liquid.

"...What is it?" I asked as I stared at the liquid.

"It's coffee. It's a bit bitter, but it'll give you some energy," the vampire said.

"...." I take a whiff of the beverage, it smelled strong...but unpleasant. I take a sip and made a face when I tasted how bitter it was. "Nnng...."

"Hm...want some sugar with that coffee?" The vampire asked. I nodded my head. "Okay then," the vampire smiled as he grabs a small packet and poured what I assumed to be sugar into the bitter drink.

I take another sip and found it much more bearable than before. "...Where did you get this?"

"I bought it of course, at this local bakery that's nearby," the vampire said.

"But what about the sun?"

"It was cloudy this morning, and I made sure to put on lots of sunscreen, so I was fine," the vampire said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh..." I muttered, taking another sip.

"...Did you clean this place last night?"

I blushed, looking away. "I was planning on killing myself, but it was so dusty around here and so unorganized...I couldn't help but clean up the place a bit...I just wish I didn't accidentally fall asleep before I could actually find something to kill myself," I muttered.

"Well I'm glad you were too tired to go through with it...I'd probably feel really sad if you ended your life," the vampire said.

"....Why would you feel sad? I'm a worthless fallen...I'm not even considered an angel anymore. No one wants me...I'm worthless," I sighed.

"...Not an angel, huh? Then what are these?" The vampire suddenly pokes at my wings.

"They're just my wings...that doesn't mean I'm an angel...if I don't have my halo, I'm no angel," I sighed.

"Really? Cause usually people associate angels with mostly their wings, not really much with halos," the vampire smiled. "So...can you still fly with those wings of yours?"

"...Yes...but I can't fly to Heaven anymore. I'm stuck here," I sighed.

"And what's so bad about being down here? At least it's a bit better than being in Hell, right?"

I felt anger fill me up. "What purpose do I even have here!? At least when I was in Heaven, I had a purpose! I get to be God's angel! I get to serve my lord! Here...I'm nothing...I don't have my powers...I don't have my halo...and I am no longer immortal! I'm...worthless here," I said.

"...No one worthless...not here, not in Heaven, not even in Hell. You really need to stop thinking so negatively about yourself and maybe look for something to keep you busy," the vampire said.

"Like what?"

"...Well...you did keep yourself busy by cleaning up this place...so maybe..if you become my little helper, you'll find some purpose here," the vampire said.

"...Become a demon's servant?" I frowned.

"Again...not a demon. Just because we're almost similar doesn't mean we're the same. I don't go around taking souls from humans," the vampire sighed.

"....I don't know," I said, not really sure about this.

"...If you stay with me...and work for me...I'll consider you an angel," the vampire said.

I lifted my head and stared at him. "You'll think of me as an angel?" I asked.

The vampire smiled before chuckling, "of course...with those wings of yours and that angelic face, I'm already convinced you're an angel," the vampire smiled, poking at my wings once more.

I blushed before I looked away, feeling shy all of a sudden. "...S-since you are not letting me die...and you could clean this place up a bit better...I suppose...I can be...your servant for awhile," I said.

"Servant is such a strong word, don't you think? Why not consider ourselves roommates...maybe even friends?" The vampire smiled.

"...It doesn't matter what you call me...but I'll...accept your offer," I said.

"Great," The vampire smiled.

"...B-but that doesn't mean my efforts on killing myself is stopping. I will kill myself," I said.

"Hm..." the vampire leaned forward and placed his hand on my cheek, causing me to blush, "then I guess watching over you will also be part of this deal we have," the vampire smiled.

"..." I looked away, my face was getting red.

I'll admit...this vampire...er...Tweek...he has a nice smile.

* * *

I always thought I'd be on my own for all eternity, and I was ready to deal with that...but...having someone around...it really makes me realized just how lonely being alone can be.

"Nice job on the paints, Craig. You really are giving this place a Gothic style," I smiled as I watched Craig paint the walls with the paints I bought earlier.

"Well reading about vampires on this thing you call...the internet, I assumed you'd feel more comfortable if your home is more to your liking," Craig said.

"Oh? Well...what about you? You're also living here too you know," I said.

"....It doesn't matter to me...I'm nothing but a lowly fallen," Craig said. There he goes again.

It's already been a week since Craig and I decided to start living together. He still doesn't make anything easy for me when it comes to him and his suicide attempts, but at least doesn't do it that often. Still...seeing him almost hanging himself, cutting his wrist with a knife I wonder where he got from, or even trying to poison himself, it really stresses me out.

"C-Craig! Where did you get that knife!?" I exclaimed when I saw that Craig was cutting his wrist.

"I found it at the park when we were grocery shopping. It's the same one I had with me the first time we met," Craig said.

That knife does look familiar. I'm surprised no has found it already or at least thrown it away. I'm pretty sure kids walk in that park, what the fuck!?

"Well stop that!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the knife. I hissed in pain when I realized that the knife was still covered in holy water after all this time. Jesus...how much was used to cover that knife!? "A-ah!"

"Tweek!" Craig drops the knife and placed his hands on mine. I blushed when I felt him rubbing my hands. "You must be careful...it still has holy water on it."

"Y-yeah...I can see that," I sighed. "Just...why do you even have that knife?"

"It was a gift from my lord before he banished me from Heaven," Craig said.

"A...gift?"

"...Yes...even as I am a worthless fallen...trash in his eyes....he still shows mercy by giving me essential gifts. This knife covered in holy water...to protect myself from dangerous creatures, especially demons. Or even giving me a small bag of miracle dust...allowing me to make one little miracle to happen. My lord...isn't he amazing?"

"Uh huh..." For some reason...I really don't like how he talks about his so-called lord. It's kinda annoying. "I guess your lord is kind enough to give you a little knife covered in low quality holy water or dust that grants one little wish, but I'm not so sure he's so merciful," I said.

"How dare you say that about my lord!?" Craig exclaimed, glaring at me. "No matter how small these gifts maybe to you...they are important to me...it shows that my lord still cares...even if he is punishing me..."

"That's the thing! If he cares about you...why is he punishing you? That doesn't make any sense to me."

"He's punishing me because...I committed a terrible sin!"

"Oh please!" I sighed, I had my hand in my hair. "What kind of sin could an angel even do? I'm sure whatever you did wasn't so bad and God is just being a dick about it."

"Blasphemy! Never speak of the lord like that again!" Craig exclaimed.

"I'm just saying...if your God is so great and merciful...he wouldn't be letting you suffer like this...he wouldn't be forcing you to feel so...negative about yourself...making you feel worthless...making you think you have no purpose! He shouldn't be making you feel like this right now over something like a tiny sin," I said.

"It wasn't a tiny sin! What I did...was unspeakable!"

"Oh come on! You've been with me for the past couple of weeks now and all you've ever done was show loyalty and kindness towards me. What sin could you have done to make God despise you?"

"I don't want to say it, so drop it, Tweek." Craig gritted his teeth. Oh boy, he's pissed, but I can't let this go on anymore. I'm tired of seeing him so hurt. I just want Craig to smile...and be happy.

"I'm not dropping it! Now tell me...what was this so-called sin you committed?"

"Tweek...I'm warning you. If you don't shut up...I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me?"

"N-no..."

"Kill yourself then?"

"I...I might do that..."

"Oh please...it's because of your God that you're like this! Why you're so vent on trying to kill yourself! From how I see it...your sins isn't worth this much sadness and pain, the real problem here is your God!"

"You wanna know what my sin is!?" Craig exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as he glared at me, "you wanna know why my God hates me!? Thinks I'm a disgusting filthy creature that shouldn't live!? Why I have to suffer for all eternity!?"

"C-Craig...c-calm down..."

"No...I will not stand here as you say these words about my God!" Craig's eyes were filled with tears, "the reason why I'm here...is because I fell in love with a human."

"....W-what?" He what?

"You fucking heard me," Craig glared at me before spreading his wings and flying up to the ceiling.

"...." I looked up and saw him sitting on the beams. It seemed he was crying. "...Damn it..." I sighed. I knew I should leave him alone until he calmed down. I decided to leave the church, giving Craig his space. Hopefully when I come back...he'll be okay.

I left the church, deciding to buy some food for Craig. While I was gone, my mind couldn't help but worry. What if he tries to kill himself? What if he leaves? What if he does something...and I'm not there to help him? I couldn't relax at all as I walked into town.

When I got back, I sighed in relief when I found Craig was still sitting on the beam in the ceiling, but it seemed he hasn't come down at all and was still upset.

Sighing, I put the bags down on one of the benches and flew up there. I sat down next to him, not saying a word. He was still crying even after I sat next to him. Without saying a word, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pushed you," I said.

"....It's just...why? Why am I being punished? Why does God hate me? Why...why did I fall for that human?" Craig asked. His hands were shaking.

"....Craig...tell me about this...human...maybe if you talk about it...you'll feel better...and get your answer," I said.

"...." Craig took a deep breath before sighing. "A long time ago...I was assigned to look after this human. He was one of God's greatest followers, he would pray every morning, afternoon, and even night. He was a good man...a man who was very loyal to God. Once in awhile...God would send us angels to meet with humans like him...giving him words of God, reassuring them that God is listening...that God loves them...that God cares. That was what I was doing...I would listen to his words...and then give him a message from God. However...after witnessing this human for so long...I grew curious of this human. Watching him all the time...seeing all the good he has done...admiring his commitment to our lord. Soon...that curiosity grew to admiration...and that admiration turned to love. I fell in love with him, Tweek. I fell for a human...something I never thought an angel could do..."

"Craig..." I felt my heart clenched as he spoke. I feel so sorry for him.

"....At first....I thought of ignoring these feelings and just resumed with my work...telling the human God's message...but then...it got harder and harder as I watched him...smiling for him instead for me...so...a little while later...I started telling him messages of admiration and love...but they weren't from God...they were from me," Craig spoke.

"...And I'm guess God found out...and that's why you're being punished?"

"....God truly is a powerful and knowing being...he found out just a few days after I switched his words with mine. God does not like it when one of his angels pretend to be him...even if they have their reasons," Craig said.

"Craig...I'm so so sorry...that that happened to you..." I said, feeling my heart aching for the angel. "...What...what happened after God found out?"

"Like any who committed a sin...God punished those who breaks the rules. At first, he thought of sending me to Hell...but in the end...he turned me into a fallen. So fell...fell from the Heavens...banished from what once was my home. When I got to earth...I was scared...confused...and lost. I didn't know where to go nor what to do. I simply walked around...hoping to find something. I then met a few humans, all were lost souls as well. They were...kind to me...even gave me these metallic rings and piercings in my ears..."

"Wait...you got piercings from homeless people on the street!?" What the fuck!? "And for free!?"

"Not for free...for giving me these gifts...as payment...I spoke to them."

"You...spoke to them?"

"Words of wisdom...of God...of Heaven...of hope. They like what I say...it gave them hope that they'll be fine...even if they were down on their luck. I was...tempted in using my emergency miracle dust on them...but then...things turned to worst. Another group...more hostile..threatened us. One started to hurt me...he ripped my clothes and tried to kill me. I was so scared of death at that time that...I did everything I could to stop him. In the end...I ran...ran away...from the fight...I was a coward. When I returned...they were gone...I never saw the kind people ever again."

"Craig..."

"Once again...I was lost...alone...and afraid. That is...until I saw him. My love. When I saw him...I knew what I wanted to do. I followed him until we reached his home. I then showed myself. At first, he was confused, but when I told him I was the angel that spoke to him, his eyes lit up. I was so happy to see his smile, to see his happy face. At that moment...I was about to tell him...tell him my feelings," Craig said.

"...But?" I was nervous for what he was about to say.

"...She showed up. The human's wife...along with their children. I was so blinded by love...that I forgotten one important aspect of the human's life...he was married...happily married...with children. How I hoped...and hoped...that their love wasn't going to last...how I wished that their marriage wasn't as happy as most would believe...but it was...when I saw him smiling at his wife and two kids...I realized...he never loved me...and will never love me...he may smile and show his gratitude...but in the end...he was showing his smile and gratitude to God...and not me. In the end, I left...losing all purpose. I can't go back to Heaven...and I can't be with the one I committed a sin for. There was no reason for me to live," Craig said.

"....Craig," I leaned against him, gently rubbing his back. "You do have a purpose," I said.

"What is that then? What purpose do I have to keep living? I'm no longer an angel...my love doesn't see me as nothing more than a messenger from God...and...I have no purpose in life anymore. So what is my purpose for living?"

"...To keep me company," I said.

"...What?" Criag looked at me, eyes were still wet from crying earlier.

"Craig...I know at first...I was looking after you...in hopes of healing your broken heart...but getting to know you...getting to see how good you are...and seeing how devoted you can be...I came to realized that not only do I want to help you...but I also need you," I said.

"Need me? Why? What can I do?"

"...You keep me from being alone...you keep me from feeling sad for myself...you help me realized that maybe...I'm not a monster," I said.

"....I...did all of that...for you?" Craig asked, lifting his head.

"Yes...you did. When I'm with you...I don't feel guilty anymore...I don't feel alone. I've been alone for many years now...and...I thought I didn't mind being alone...but having you here...I realized that I was lonely this entire time. So please...don't say you don't have any purpose...don't say you don't want to live...because to me, your purpose for living is to keep me from loneliness. So please...for me...don't go...just stay with me...and I promise...I'll keep you happy...just as you kept me happy," I smiled.

"....T-Tweek," Craig suddenly started crying as he leaned into my chest. I gently placed my hand on his head as I try to comfort him. "Tweek..."

"Sh...it's okay...you can cry as much as you want...just know...I'll never leave you alone...and you don't have to feel bad anymore. So go ahead and cry...I'll be here...I promise," I said.

"T-Tweek..." Craig continued crying, grabbing hold of my shirt. His body was shaking, but that was okay.

Don't worry Craig...I'll keep you happy for as long as we live. I promise.

After Craig finally calmed down, he looks up at me. "Tweek...thank you." Craig said. He suddenly smiled.

"...." My heart started racing as I saw his smiling face. He looked beautiful with that smile.

That's when I knew...I fell in love with this angel.

* * *

I looked up and saw Tweek. He was currently sleeping, but looking outside, it was going to be seven in the evening soon. I better wake him up. I flew up towards the ceiling and poked him in the cheek.

"Tweek...Tweek...wake up," I said.

"Nngg..five more minutes," Tweek muttered.

"Come on sleepyhead....you need to wake up. It's already seven," I said.

"Nnngg..." Tweek suddenly stretches his arms and opened his eyes. Tweek then smiled. "Hi..."

I sighed and smiled back. "Hello," I said. "Time to get up, sir."

"Nnngg...don't call me that...makes me feel old," Tweek said.

"You have lived for hundreds of years," I pointed out.

"So have you...what's your excuse?" Tweek sighed.

"Whatever, it's time to wake up. I'll get my blood ready for you," I said.

"...Alright," Tweek said.

I flew back down and sat down at one of the benches, waiting for Tweek. Once he was on the ground, I pulled down my collar and showed him my bare neck.

"I'm ready," I said.

"...You really don't have to do this, Craig...I could easily go outside and find someone," Tweek said.

"Yes...but knowing you, you'll probably have a hard time finding an easy meal. At least with this...you don't have to worry too much," I said. Besides...I owe you...I owe for everything. For letting me have a purpose again...for making me feel happy. In a way...you are like a new God to me...much kinder...more merciful. You have given me a reason to keep living, and for that...I owe you, so much.

"....A-alright," Tweek sighed. Tweek sat closer towards me before placing his hands on my shoulders. He tilted my head a bit more before pressing his lips against my neck. I shivered when I felt his teeth poking my skin.

After a few seconds, I felt his teeth becoming sharp, and then...he bit into my flesh.

"A-ah..." held his arm, to steady myself as I felt him sucking my blood out of my body. I was already lightheaded after a minute, but I tried my best to stay calm and relaxed.

After a bit, Tweek finally was finished and retracted his fangs. I blushed when he started licking my neck and pressing a gentle kiss from where he bit me. Tweek then leaned back and inspected my face.

I was panting, my neck was still sore but I'm glad he's been fed. "Have I satisfy you?" I asked.

"...." Tweek suddenly placed his hand on my cheek and pressed his thumb on my bottom lip. I was always confused why he suddenly started doing that whenever he finished feeding off of me, I just assumed this is something he has to do. "...Yeah...I'm full now. Thank you," Tweek smiled. He lets me go and stands up. "Now...why don't you get some rest? I might have taken a bit too much from you."

"No no...I can still work. I can go shopping with you, I can clean the floors and windows, and I could-" I suddenly felt my legs wobbling. Before I fell, Tweek grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.

"See? You're still weak, why don't you get some rest and get back your energy?"

"...O-okay," I said.

"Good, now I'm going out and get some food for us, just stay here and relax, okay?" Tweek asked.

"Alright," I sighed.

Once Tweek left, I sat down on one of the benches and tried to get some sleep. However, my mind was too occupied. I feel restless when I'm not doing something for Tweek. I owe him so much...and yet here I am...laying around doing absolutely nothing.

This just won't do...

Sitting up, I looked around the old dusty church. Hm...Tweek had once told me he use to live in a castle a long time ago...before it was demolished. He told me how he enjoyed the open space and how he could easily fly around without problem. I then took out the small bag of miracle dust. I know I'm suppose to use this for emergencies but...this is all I can do. I stand up and started sprinkling the dust around. I then clasped my hands and started making my praying wish.

The ground started shaking as everything took form. I smiled once the change was complete. I couldn't wait to see the look on Tweek's face.

* * *

I was walking back home with a bag of baguettes. I also had bought two hot chocolates.

Still...what happened earlier...that was a close one. I almost...kissed him....again! Ugh...what is wrong with me!? I'm suppose to be helping Craig, not falling for him! It's his fault for having such an angelic face! Hmph!

"...." Still...as much as I'm glad that Craig isn't trying to kill himself anymore....I still wish he'd do things for himself instead of doing things for me. It's as if he sees me as his new...God. "Ugh..." I looked up at the sky before I lifted my hand and raised my middle finger. To God...if you're seeing this...fuck you for breaking a innocent guy like Craig...but uh...please don't strike me down...you're just going to prove my point here...

When I hear thunder in the distance, I started walking home much faster.

Once I reached the church, I opened the door. "Craig, I'm back, did you rest....well..." What the fuck?

"Welcome home, Tweek," Craig smiled as he flies down and greets me. "You like what you see?"

"C-Craig...w-what did you..."

"I used my miracle dust to change the inside of the church to look more like a castle! I'm sorry if it's still too small....but since I didn't want to change the appearance of the outside, there were limits on how I can change the space inside," Craig said.

"Craig...w-what have you done!?" I exclaimed.

Craig's expression shifted and he looked down. "I...upset you," Craig said.

"Well yeah you upset me! You don't go around and changing my home without asking me! That's...that's just wrong!"

"I just...I wanted to please you...I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to or you didn't think?" I frowned. "Craig...I know you did this to make me happy...but...but...you can't do this! You can't change my home without asking me first! It's just...ugh!" I was so frustrated at that moment. What was he thinking!?

"F-forgive me...I didn't mean to upset you! I'm so so sorry..." Craig was shaking as he looked down. His hands were clasped together as he continued to apologized.

"...Craig...I didn't mean to get that upset...please don't do that," I said as I took a step towards him.

"My lord...please forgive me! Please..." Craig said.

I froze. Did he just...call me his lord? "...." I clenched my fist as I stared at him. He wasn't looking up at me, but anger filled me up. Why can't he just understand? Why can't he realized he doesn't have to follow someone's orders all the time!? Why can't he just do things for himself!? Just why!? Why!? Why!? "Craig...lift up your head," I ordered. If he's going to see me as a kind of God...then I'll show him what type of God he's worshiping.

Craig lifted his head and was staring at me. "Y-yes?"

"Come here," I said.

"....?" Craig tilted his head in confusion before stepping forward.

My eyes darkened as I stare at him. Please...Craig...don't listen to me...just do something for yourself...stop listening to me. "Stand still."

"...Yes...Tweek," Craig said. He stood perfectly still, even as I walked closer towards him. His eyes widened when I placed my hand on his back while the other grabbed hold of his chin. "T-Tweek?"

Please...stop listening...fight me...move away...do something...do something to stop me. Don't listen to me...just please Craig..do something for yourself.

"....Don't fucking move," I said before I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm!" Craig went still, even as I pressed his body against mine, making sure he can't move. I continued to kiss him, hoping...just hoping for him to fight back...to push me away...to tell me he hates me for forcing this kiss on him. Even if it might hurt me...I just want him to do something for himself! "T-Tweek!" Craig gasped as he pulled his head back.

"I didn't say you can move away," I said as I leaned forward once again to capture his lips.

"Mmm!" Craig closed his eyes as I continue to kiss him. Even as I gently bit on his bottom lip and started licking at it, he didn't make a move.

Getting angrier and angrier, I knew I needed to push him. "See? You're nothing without me...you can't even tell me that you don't like this kiss or not...you really are a pathetic waste if you can't even think for yourself," I said. It hurts...it hurts...but I have to do this.

"T-Tweek...why are you doing this?" Craig asked, his eyes filled with tears.

"...Because Craig...I'm not your God," I said. "I'll never be your fucking God. I'll never act like him....I'll never do what he does. So...if you don't want me to be cruel and mean to you...then you better realized that your imaginative God is dead," I said.

"....Nngg....." Craig was shaking in my arms. Before I knew it, he pushed me away. He finally pushed me away. His entire body was shaking as he glared at me with tear stained eyes.

"Craig..."

"Fuck you...fuck you Tweek!" Craig shouted.

"I'm sorry...I just...I had to do it...I don't want you to depend on a God anymore...I want you to depend on yourself," I said.

"Why? Why couldn't you just let me pretend...just let me pretend a little longer?" Craig asked.

"....Because I love you...and I don't want you to pretend anymore. I don't want you to pretend that there is a God that will always need you. I want you to be yourself...and to do things for yourself...because I love you," I said.

"....Tweek...do you consider me a fool?" Craig asked, looking down.

"Craig...I would never-"

"Because I think the real fool here is you," Craig lifted his head, his eyes were blank as he stared at me.

"....C-Craig..."

"You're the fucking fool. Falling in love with someone like me? You're the real fool here. If you ever thought..I would ever fall for you...ever thought I would be with you forever...then you're a fool. You think I'll make the same mistake as before? You think I'll love you...ever!?"

"C-Craig...I didn't...I know you don't...I just-"

"I hate you," Craig said.

"Craig!"

"Stay away from me...or else I really will kill you," Craig said before running past me and left the church. I didn't chase after him, my heart ached too much to do anything.

I fell to the ground, I started to cry. God truly is cruel...but I guess this whole world is cruel. I have ruined the one thing I never thought I needed the most...and now Craig is gone...and probably will never come back.

"Nnnggg..." I wept, not once moving from my spot.

I never felt more lonely than I did at that moment.

* * *

"Hey...hey kid...wake up." I opened my eyes. When I look up, I noticed a man in a dark blue uniform. I believe he's a police officer. "Sorry kid, but you can't sleep here. Go somewhere else."

"...." I sighed and got up. I started leaving the bench I was sleeping on. I didn't say a word.

"...You should take off that Halloween costume kid, Halloween was a month ago," the officer said.

I had a sudden urge to flip the officer off, but I refrained myself from doing it.

I continued to walk around the park, not having any place in mind to go. When I lifted my head, I could still see the old church in the distance.

"...." I sighed as I moved on.

It's been ten days since I left Tweek. He never came looking for me, and I'm glad for that. What I said to him...I regretted it. I just...I was so angry at him...for kissing me...for forcing me to do that...and then telling me that he loves me. Just...why? Why would he fall in love with someone like me? I'm no angel...I'm no vampire...I'm no human...I'm just...nothing.

My stomach started to growl. I let out a sigh and started to walk over towards a tree. I sat down and lean against it, I hoped that my stomach will stop growling if I kept my mind busy.

"..." I wonder how Tweek is doing. Is he eating? Has he found a human to drain their blood from? Is he keeping the church clean? Is he getting enough sleep during the day?

All these thoughts filled my mind. I couldn't help it...I was worried about him.

As I sat there, trying to calm down my mind and stomach, I suddenly remembered what he said. His confession.

Love...what a troublesome emotion. It's what caused me to become fallen, it's what caused me to get heartbroken, it's what caused me to have these confusing feelings towards...Tweek.

Why does it exist? Why does it torture me? Why can't it leave me alone? Haven't I suffer enough?

As I sat there, feeling sorry for myself, I then started to remember the words that my first love once told me.

I was about to leave when he suddenly stopped me and asked me a question. He asked me if he has ever been in love with someone.

At that time, I haven't fallen in love with him yet, but the question did interest me. I replied to him and said no. I never was in love. He then smiled and told me all about love. How it was confusing...how it was strange...how it makes you do many strange things...and how there were different types of love. Familiar love, romantic, platonic, and many more.

What he told me...will forever stay in my mind. It makes me wonder...if I never fell in love with that human, what would my life be? Would I still be serving for my lord? Would I still do as I was told? Would I still feel...nothing for another being?

If I never loved...I would have never met such a wonderful human. I would have never experienced so many emotions. I would have never...met Tweek. Tweek...a vampire...a creature that lives by drinking the blood of humans. A creature that sleeps during the day and wakes at night. A creature...that has shown nothing but kindness towards me. No matter how annoying he was at first...he never once shown any ill manner towards me. Never expected something from me. Never wanted me to actually serve him. He simply kept me around for my company...for me.

"...Tweek..." I felt my heart thump in my chest. This feeling...I remember it so clearly. It's what caused this chain of events. This feeling...oh how I know it so well. This feeling...this feeling....

I was in love.

"...." What did Tweek tell me that day? Do things for myself? Would this count? Would what I'm about to do count as doing something for myself? I don't know...but I don't care...I'm doing it anyways.

I stood up and look towards the old church. Taking a deep breath, I started running towards it. Tweek...I'm sorry for everything...I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble....but I promise...I'll never leave your side again. So wait for me...wait for me...and then I'll finally tell you how much I love you.

I kept running and running, even as my legs started to ache, but I didn't care. I just kept going, I needed to see him, I needed to see my love.

"T-Tweek!" I shouted once I was near the familiar building. I flapped my wings was above the ground as I enter through the doors. "Tweek! Tweek!" I called out for him, wanting to see him. "Tweek! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what I said! Please...I want to talk to you! I want to tell you that I-" I froze. Laying on the ground before me...was a body I was so familiar with. I felt my eyes fill with tears. "T-Tweek!" I screamed as I crouched down and held his body.

He was cold. Much colder than normal. He hasn't move, he hasn't spoke. It's as if he was...he was...

"Tweek! Come on! Speak to me! Move! Do something! Tweek! open your eyes, wake up! Wake up!" I screamed as I shook his body. He wasn't moving. "Tweek! Please!" I shouted. At that moment, I noticed that his body was thin. Dear god...he hasn't been eating, he's starving to death! "No no no...you idiot! Why haven't you find eaten anything!?" I exclaimed as tears fell from my eyes.

Without thinking, I quickly drew out my knife. I raised my hand and cut my wrist. I didn't care how painful it was, I just need to feed him. I raised his hand and placed my wrist against his mouth. I pushed his lips opened as I let my blood spill into his mouth.

"Come on...come on...drink! Drink!" I exclaimed as I squeezed my arm and tried to get more blood out. I grabbed my knife and cut my hand even more to get more blood out. I continued to press my bloody hands towards Tweek's lips, wishing for him to drink. "Drink...please...drink. Don't die...don't fucking die...please...please don't leave me," I begged as I stared at him. His face was covered in my blood, but his eyes still weren't open.

I wept as I stared at his lifeless body. No...please...no...don't go...don't go...please...don't go. I laid my head against his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat, but I hear nothing.

"Tweek...I'm sorry..I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have left...I shouldn't have said those words to you," I cried out as I hugged his body close to mine. I laid my bleeding hand on his chest, not caring that my head was getting dizzy from all the blood loss. "...I love you. I love you...I love you Tweek...please...stay with me...stay with me forever," I begged as I closed my eyes.

....Just then...I felt a hand. It laid on top of mine. When I lifted my head, I saw red eyes. The same eyes I fell in love with.

"Tweek..." I whispered before I closed my eyes and lost consciousness.

I finally could hear that heartbeat.

* * *

I stared outside, it was getting close to sunrise. I usually hate mornings, but...looking at the sun rising, it's actually beautiful.

"Tweek?" But not as beautiful as him.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" I asked when I turned around to see Craig.

"I couldn't sleep...you weren't next to me," Craig blushed.

I smiled and ushered him to come closer. He steps towards me and I gently grabbed his hand. I sighed when I saw the his bandaged hand.

"You were really stupid for cutting your hand so much like this," I said.

"I was worried you weren't going to wake up...I was worried you weren't going to come back," Craig said.

"...." I sighed before smiling. I lifted his hand and kissed his bandaged hand. "Well I'll be eternally grateful for what you did."

"Of course! I could never let you die! I...I love you," Craig blushed.

I let out a soft chuckle before I leaned forward and hugged him. I then tilted his head and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you too," I smiled.

Craig blushed and laid his head on my chest. He wrapped his arms around my torso as he closed his eyes. I smiled as we held each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got you something," I said as I let him go and took out the present I got him.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Craig said.

"Just open it, I want to see how you'd react," I smiled.

Craig smiled before opening the box, his eyes widen when he held up a fake halo. "What...what is this?"

"It's a halo...a fake one...but still. I saw it at the mall earlier and I thought of you...so I got it for you."

"...Tweek...thank you, but I don't need this. I don't care if I don't have a halo or not. I don't care if I'm an angel or a fallen," Craig smiled.

"I know that...I just wanted to give it to you...because to me...you'll always be my angel," I smiled.

"...Tweek," Craig smiled before leaning forward and hugging me. "Can I try it on?"

"Go ahead, it's yours after all," I smiled.

Craig smiled and placed the halo on his head. I can still see the thin wire that's holding the halo, but from the distance, he does look like an angel with a halo, not that it matters anymore.

"So...what are your plans for the night?" Craig asked as he admires his fake halo.

"Well...I thought I'd go out and meet up with a guy I met on Tinder," I said.

Craig froze. "What?" Craig's eyes darken as he stared at me.

I froze. "I-it's not what it looks like! Considering you're still recovering from all that blood loss earlier, I can't take anymore blood from you, so I'm doing it the old fashion way," I muttered.

"By meeting up with complete strangers and going on dates with them and flirting with them?"

"I-it doesn't mean a thing! You know I will always love you!" I exclaimed.

"Such lies you vampires spill out. I should just kill myself," Craig gritted his teeth as he took out his knife and was ready to slash his wrist.

"N-no! Don't do that! Put that knife down! I can cancel! I'll cancel the date! Craig! Craig! Come back here! Craig!" I chased after the angel who is holding a knife.

It's strange...a vampire and a fallen angel...falling in love...right after one of them threatened to kill themselves. Love is truly strange, isn't it? But I guess that's what makes it feel so magical...the fact that it could happen to anyone...no matter who you are. Everyone and anyone can fall in love and be loved, and that's wonderful.

"Craig! Please put the knife down! I'll...I'll call you the most beautiful and most gracious angel I've ever known to love!" I shouted.

Craig stopped and turned towards me. He gave me his most beautiful smile. "You better...you stupid vampire," Craig laughed as he puts the knife down and held me close, kissing me on the lips.

This truly is love, isn't it?

**_The End._ **


End file.
